Mulliboks Mond
Major Kira wird damit beauftragt den letzten verbliebenen Siedler von einem Mond zu evakuieren, da der Mond zur Energiegewinnung genutzt werden soll. Zeitgleich führen Nog und Jake ihr erstes gemeinsames Geschäft durch. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Bajoraner wollen einen ihrer Monde zur Energiegewinnung verwenden. Dies wird allerdings dazu führen, dass der Mond unbewohnbar wird. Kira hat nun den Auftrag die letzten verbleibenden Bewohner des Mondes zum Verlassen zu bewegen. Doch Mullibok, einer der Bewohner des Mondes, weigert sich, seine Heimat zu verlassen. Die Aufgabe bringt Kira in einen Zwiespalt zwischen ihrer Pflicht und dem Mitgefühl für den alten Mann, der sie selbst an ihre Zeit beim bajoranischen Widerstand erinnert. Als Sisko Kira schließlich den Befehl gibt, sich zwischen dem Mann oder ihrer Pflicht zu entscheiden, brennt die Frau das Haus des Mannes nieder und nötigt ihn damit, den Mond zu verlassen. Unterdessen beweist Jake seinem Freund Nog, dass auch er eine Nase für Profit hat, indem er über verschiedene Tauschgeschäfte aus 5.000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce fünf Barren goldgepresstes Latinum macht. Langfassung Prolog Nog und Jake Sisko sitzen beim Kartenspielen im Quark's, als sie Quark und Broik diskutieren hören. Rom hat 5.000 Packungen cardassianische Yamok-Sauce bestellt, diese wird aber nur von Cardassianern vertragen. Weil er es versäumt hat, die Bestellung rückgängig zu machen, wird Quark Rom nun für die nächsten sechs Jahre die Hälfte seines Lohns abziehen. Außerdem soll er sich merken, keine cardassianischen Speisen mehr zu bestellen. Nog wiederum ist ganz abgelenkt vom Kartenspiel und sieht eine Gelegenheit für Profit. Jake lässt es hingegen kalt. Minister Toran von der bajoranischen Regierung ist zu Besuch auf Deep Space 9, um die Erfolge des Energietransfers zu beurteilen. Man hofft auf Bajor im Winter auf diese Weise viele hunderttausend Haushalte zu beheizen. Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax machen sich auf den Weg, um den Mond Jeraddo nach Lebensformen abzusuchen. Die Sensoren zeigen eine humanoide Präsenz in Gitterquadrat 15-delta des Suchmusters. Jadzia vermutet, dass es sich um einen der Thermologen handelt, doch Kira meint, diese befänden sich nicht in dieser Region. Da der Mond eigentlich längst hätte evakuiert sein sollten, schaut sie sich die Situation vor Ort an. Die Trill beamt Kira mitten in einen gut gepflegten Garten. Als sie sich umschaut und dem Haus nähert, das dort steht, kommen ein Mann und eine Frau auf sie zu und bedrohen sie mit Gartenwerkzeug. Akt I: Die Heimat thumb|leftAus dem Haus, auf das Kira zugegangen ist, kommt ein Mann. Er teilt der Offizierin mit, dass die beiden keine Uniformen mögen und deshalb in einer derart aggressiven Haltung dastehen. Er lässt den Mann und die Frau die Werkzeuge senken und Kira und der Mann beginnen sich zu unterhalten. Aber nur außerhalb des Hauses, da er selbst Uniformen mit Misstrauen begegnet. Als Kira ihn darauf hinweist, dass er längst evakuiert sein sollte, erwidert der Mann, dass er nicht gehen wird. Alles was er sich erarbeitet hat, befindet sich hier. Aber nach einigem hin und her lädt er Kira dann wenigsten zum Essen ein. Auch wenn der Major sagt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr haben, nimmt sie sich der alte Mann einfach. thumb|Mulliboks lädt Kira zum Essen ein Auf der Station sprechen Nog und Jake den Captain eines lissepianischen Frachtschiffes an. Sie bieten ihm die 5.000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce an und wollen fünf Barren goldgepresstes Latinum dafür. Er hat aber kein Latinum und bietet stattdessen 100 Gros selbstdichtende Schaftbolzen an. Nog will das Geschäft schon platzen lassen, doch Jake meint, Schaftbolzen sind besser als Yamok-Sauce. Der Handel ist perfekt. Der Lissepianer erwartet die beiden um 21:00 Uhr an Andockrampe 9. Nun haben Nog und Jake nur noch ein Problem: Wie bekommen sie die Yamok-Sauce von Quark? Gemeinsam mit dem Mann und seinen Helfern bereitet Kira einige Wurzeln zum Essen vor. Da diese drei Stunden zur Zubereitung brauchen, schickt sie Dax zurück zur Station. Sie selbst will später mit den Thermologen zurück zur Station fliegen. Der Major erfährt, dass die beiden Helfer des alten Mannes vor 18 Jahren auf den Mond kamen, nachdem sie von den Cardassianern misshandelt wurden. Beiden wurde die Zunge herausgeschnitten und sind daher nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Mullibok selbst lebt nun seit 40 Jahren auf Jeraddo. Nachdem es ihm nicht gelingt, Kira mit Spitzfindigkeiten und Sticheleien loszuwerden, stellt er sich mit dem Namen Mullibok vor, aber erst nachdem Nerys ihm ihren Vornamen verraten hat. Mullibok will den Mond nicht verlassen. Ihm sind die hunderttausende Bajoraner, denen das Projekt zugute kommt, egal. Sein Leben, so sagt er, spielt sich auf dem Mond ab und seiner Meinung nach stirbt er, wenn er den Mond verlässt. Also will er gleich auf Jeraddo sterben. Akt II: Gelegenheiten Im Quark's ist es sehr geschäftig. Nog versucht mit seinem Onkel zu reden. Dieser ermahnt ihn, da er am Tag zuvor einem Gast, der sein Getränk umgestoßen hatte, ein neues brachte, ohne dieses abzurechnen. Quark will nicht, dass Nog die Gewohnheiten seines Vaters annimmt. Nog möchte wissen, ob er die Ladung Lokar-Bohnen auf die Yamok-Sauce im Lagerraum stellen soll, doch Quark will die Sauce nicht mehr sehen und sagt ihm, er soll die Sauce verschwinden lassen. Daraufhin schlägt er vor die Yamok-Sauce zur Materie-Rückgewinnungsanlage zu bringen. Damit ist das erste Hindernis für die Geschäftsleute Nog und Jake überwunden. thumb|Selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen In Mulliboks Haus erzählt der Mann, dass er sich damals auf einem cardassianischen Erkundungsschiff versteckt hatte, das im gesamten System nach Mineralvorkommen suchte. Als sie endlich auf Jeraddo ankamen, so behauptet er, habe er die sechs Mann starke Besatzung überwältigt und alles mitgenommen, was er als erster Siedler auf Jeraddo zum Überlebens benötigte. Kira ist von seinen Ausführungen angetan und glaubt ihm seine Geschichte. Mullibok bringt Kira dazu, von den Kriegserlebnissen auf Bajor zu erzählen und dass die Widerstandskämpfer leidenschaftliche Fanatiker waren und deshalb die Cardassianer vertrieben haben. Als sie merkt, worauf der Mann hinaus will, versucht sie ihm ins Gewissen zu reden und davon zu überzeugen, zu gehen. Doch auch wenn das seinen Tod bedeutet, will er bleiben. Auf Deep Space 9 schauen sich Jake und Nog den neuen Besitz an. Sie fragen sich, was sie mit den selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen anfangen sollen. Als Chief O'Brien in den Frachtraum kommt, erkundigt er sich, wem diese Fracht gehört. Keiner der drei weiß wirklich, was man damit machen kann. Die Jungs beschließen den eigentlichen Käufer der Schaftbolzen zu kontaktieren, um Näheres über die Fracht herauszubekommen. Akt III: Mit Gewalt Kira ist zurück auf Deep Space 9 und spricht mit Commander Sisko und Minister Toran. Sie teilt ihnen mit, das Mullibok den Mond nicht verlassen will. Doch es gibt keine Alternative. Die 47 anderen Personen, die dort lebten, wurden bereits evakuiert. Kira muss zurück und die drei verbliebenen gegebenenfalls mit Gewalt von Jeraddo entfernen. Daraufhin kehrt Kira mit zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren auf den Mond zurück. Kira beauftragt die beiden Uniformierten, Baltrim und Keena, die Freunde Mulliboks zu holen. Sie sollen alle Habseligkeiten der beiden einsammeln und den Mann und die Frau zwingen mitzukommen, da sie nicht kooperieren werden. Kira selbst versucht den alten Mann zu überreden, aufzugeben. Wie zu erwarten war, weigert sich Mullibok, den Mond zu verlassen. Stattdessen beginnt er weiter an seinem Brennofen zu bauen. thumb|Dr. Bashir empfiehlt, Kira auf Jeraddo zu lassen. Als die Sicherheitsoffiziere mit Baltrim und Keena, die sie gewaltsam mit sich bringen, zurückkommen, geht Mullibok auf die beiden Uniformierten los. Einer der Offiziere schießt mit einem Phaser auf den Mann. Kira rennt sofort zu Mullibok und befiehlt den Männern, Dr. Bashir zu holen, um den Verletzten zu versorgen. In der Zwischenzeit stellen Nog und Jake Verbindung zu dem Bajoraner Sirco Ch'Ano her, der die selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen ursprünglich bestellt hatte. Sie benutzen eine manipulierte Kommunikationseinheit, um ihre Stimmen zu verzerren und stellen sich als das Noh-Jay-Konsortium vor. Da der Bajoraner ebenfalls kein Latinum besitzt, tauschen die beiden, zum Unwillen von Nog, die 100 Gros Schaftbolzen gegen sieben Tessipates Land auf Bajor ein. Die Unterlagen sollen um 12:00 Uhr überreicht werden. Bashir, der Mullibok untersucht, stellt eine Phaserperforation des Bauches fest. Der Mann muss ruhig liegen bleiben. Mullibok wundert sich, warum Kira ihn nicht von dem Mond gebracht hatte, während er bewusstlos war. Seine Freunde allerdings sind auf dem Weg nach Bajor. Der Doktor will den alten Mann mit nach Deep Space 9 nehmen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Kira befiehlt Bashir, zu gehen. Sie zieht sich ihre Uniformjacke aus und will auf dem Mond bleiben und sich um Mullibok kümmern. Der Doktor soll ihr für die notwendige Behandlung Anweisungen geben. Daraufhin beginnt Kira den Brennofen weiter zu bauen. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 erklärt der Doktor Commander Sisko, was auf Jeraddo vorgefallen ist und dass Kira auf dem Mond geblieben ist, auch wenn es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gibt. Sisko ist nicht begeistert, doch er bittet Bashir, eine medizinische Notwendigkeit daraus zu machen. Bashir teilt Commander Sisko daraufhin mit, dass Kira aus humanitären Gründen auf dem Mond bleibt. Akt IV: Der hässliche Baum thumb|Noh-Jay-Konsortium Major Kira versorgt derweil Mullibok in seinem Haus. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was mit ihr passieren wird, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Sie beginnt, die Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit von einem hässlichen Baum, der vor ihrem Fenster stand, zu erzählen. Sie hasste diesen Baum. Auf Mulliboks Frage, ob sie den Baum gefällt hat, antwortet sie, dass sie es noch nicht weiß. Dann kommt Sisko, um nach Kira zu sehen. Er ermahnt sie, dass sie eine Aufgabe hat und sie gebraucht wird. Bajor und der Commander brauchen sie. Außerdem ist Mulliboks Schicksal besiegelt, ihres aber nicht. Sisko lässt für Kira ein Shuttle im Orbit zurück. In der Nacht geht es Mullibok nicht allzu gut. Er hat schlechte Träume und lässt sich von Kira bemuttern. Sie muss auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett wachen und ihn versorgen. thumb|Kira bricht Mulliboks Widerstand Auf Deep Space 9 spielen Jake und Nog wieder Karten im Quark's. Sie bekommen ein Gespräch zwischen Odo und Quark mit. Es geht um ein Geschäft. Eine Gesellschaft, das Noh-Jay-Konsortium wird gesucht. Es soll seinen Sitz auf der Station haben und sich im Besitz von Land befinden, das die bajoranische Regierung kaufen will, um dort eine Materialrückgewinnungsanlage zu bauen. Quark beginnt, den Stationscomputer zu durchsuchen, um jemanden zu finden, der schlau genug für dieses Geschäft ist. Da spricht Nog ihn an. Er bietet ihm ein Geschäft an, das ihn nur fünf Barren goldgepresstes Latinum kostet, und Quark versteht. Mittags wacht Kira auf. Mullibok hat unterdessen den Brennofen fast fertig. Sie weiß, es ist Zeit für die Realität und zieht ihre Uniformjacke wieder an. Beide wissen, es ist das Ende und Kira gibt Mullibok den letzten Stein für den Ofen. Während der Mann den Ofen anzündet, geht sie in sein Haus und holt eine Tasche mit seinen Habseligkeiten. Der alte Mann will jedoch nach wie vor nicht mit, deshalb zerstört Kira den Brennofen mit ihrem Phaser und zündet das Haus an. Mullibok schaut ihr dabei zu. Als alles brennt, beamt Kira sich und den Mann zum Shuttle. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) (Sternzeit: 46830,1) und (Sternzeit: 46852,2).}} Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Mulliboks Mond auf st-minutiae.com Mulliboks Mond cs:Progress en:Progress (episode) es:Progress fr:Progress (épisode) nl:Progress pl:Progress